<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twisted Bones by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277123">Twisted Bones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61'>Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Ignoring an Injury, Injury, Now Where Did That Come From?, POV Sam Winchester, Pain, Sam Winchester Whump, Whump, Whumptober 2020, day 30, wound reveal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam ignores an injury for months, even as the pain gets worse. Then comes a night when he can barely get out of bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sam Winchester WHUMP, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twisted Bones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Whumptober 2020<br/>No 30. NOW WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?<br/>Wound Reveal | Ignoring an Injury</p>
<p>Did I draw inspiration from my own life problems? Shh...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam was glad that it was only his back that was hurting. And the hurt wasn’t so bad after the first initial week of healing. And then he told everyone he was fine. He had to be. What with hunting, trying to save the world <em>yet again</em>, taking care of Jack, having to be ready at any moment’s notice to sacrifice himself or put himself in harm’s way to keep his family safe… So Sam was busy. And his back didn’t bother him.</p>
<p>Then it did bother him, months later.</p>
<p>During a ghost hunt he’d gotten whacked in the lower back with a broken wooden beam. And hell, the beam hadn’t even been that sturdy, but neither was Sam’s back.</p>
<p>He managed to stay upright, and he finished the hunt, and even made it into the Impala. Sam was even fine making it to the bunker. And he told everyone that as he made his way to his bedroom that night after showers and dinner.</p>
<p>It wasn’t till the middle of the night when the pain decided to get really bad. Which was a problem because Sam had to get up to pee. He told himself his back was just a little stiff and that he’d be fine. But as he shifted to get out of bed, and put one leg down on the floor, an ugly <em>CRUNCH!</em> sounded from somewhere in his body. Pain shot down the inner part of his right leg. Sam flinched from the unexpected pain, and then found himself taking quick breaths in and out through his mouth.</p>
<p>The pain was stabbing, reaching down in a tingling line from his pelvis to the bottom of his foot. Numbness danced lazily around the edges.</p>
<p>Sam tried to get up anyway.</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m fine, I’m fine, I’m fine.</em>
</p>
<p>Sam’s left hip cracked, and something in his back seemed to click. He ended up groaning in the once-quiet dark of his room, and he tried to brace himself by leaning down and putting his hands on the bed.</p>
<p>That hadn’t been one of his more brilliant ideas because bending down had pain wrapping around him, starting from his lower back.</p>
<p>Even with the pain, he knew that this had been something that had started months ago. Maybe he shouldn’t have ignored his body.</p>
<p>No, it was good he had. His family had needed taking care of. And he was alright.</p>
<p>Sam pushed himself up from where he’d nearly collapsed on the bed, and then he hobbled over to the door. The pain was going down the inner parts of both his legs now. The entire middle of his body seemed to be yelling like an angry toddler, <strong><em>I HURT! I HURT! I HURT!</em></strong></p>
<p><em>Yeah, no shit,</em> Sam responded to it.</p>
<p>Of course, that didn’t do anything at all, except make everything feel pointless and ridiculous.</p>
<p>Somehow, Sam made it to the bathroom, even managed to relieve himself, and wash his hands. And then he tried making it back to his room, not wanting anyone to see him like this. At least only Dean was around since Castiel had taken Jack on a hunt over in Washington.</p>
<p>Dean came out of his room just as Sam was passing by, presumably to go to the bathroom. Or maybe he was getting a beer and a midnight snack. Sam was startled, and flinched back. This left his body seizing tight with pain, and he winced as he tried to remain standing.</p>
<p>Dean immediately reached out for him, hands cupped under his triceps near his armpits, and helped hold him up.</p>
<p>“Whoa, Sammy, you okay?”</p>
<p>Sam hissed in a breath, then answered, “I’m fine.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, nice fairytale, Samsquatch. Come on. Back to your room.”</p>
<p>Sam pulled out of Dean’s grip.</p>
<p>“Stop it! Dean, I’m alright.”</p>
<p>Dean put his hands on his hips, and eyed him, a determined look in his eyes.</p>
<p>“‘Kay, then give me ten jumping jacks.”</p>
<p>Sam stared at him helplessly.</p>
<p>Maybe he was hurt. But he wasn’t ready to admit that he’d ignored it for so long. In his opinion, he could keep ignoring it.</p>
<p>“Just let me get to bed,” Sam argued, trying to brush Dean aside.</p>
<p>He managed that, and even managed to get to his room. Dean stared him down from the other side of the hallway.</p>
<p><em>That went well,</em> Sam thought with quite a bit of sarcasm.</p>
<p>And then he tried to get back to sleep.</p>
<p>Which was really no use because the little sleep he did get was restless, and he learned that the only comfortable way to sleep was on his bed, legs straight out, and a pillow under his butt.</p>
<p>He hated himself when it was morning and he had to call for Dean.</p>
<p>Dean didn’t seem at all smug when he came in. Sam had half expected an <em>I told you so</em>, but he never got one.</p>
<p>“Need some help?” Dean asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Okay, let’s figure this out. What happened?”</p>
<p>So Sam told him about how his back had been hurting, and how he’d been ignoring it, assuming that his back was just going to be like that for life, and he’d have to suck it up and deal with it. He told him what he thought had made it worse recently. And maybe exerting himself hadn’t been helpful either.</p>
<p>There was anger in Dean’s eyes, but not necessarily at Sam. It seemed to go deeper than that, like he was angry with whatever had taught Sam to be this way. It could’ve been a number of things: John’s A plus parenting, the hunting life, torture showing him a little pain was not that bad. Or maybe it was from nearly everything out there telling him that he didn’t matter over and over again.</p>
<p>It was also possible that Sam had just inherited his stubborn jackassery from his parents. Or he’d learned it from Dean.</p>
<p>“Alright, Stand up,” Dean ordered.</p>
<p>Sam did so, and Dean lifted up his shirt to look at his back.</p>
<p>“So where’s it hurt?” Dean asked.</p>
<p>“Lower back. Maybe my tailbone too.”</p>
<p>Dean felt around, trying to find the pain area, and just how far it reached. So yes, tailbone and lower back.</p>
<p>“Uh, I don’t know what I’m doing, but bend over.”</p>
<p>Sam did that, gritting his teeth and whimpering from the pain.</p>
<p>“I’ve seen enough bodies and done enough field medicine to know that your back does <em>not</em> look right. Okay, straighten. Anything else hurt?”</p>
<p>“Maybe my hips?” Sam told him, unsure. “Pelvis too.”</p>
<p>“Damn, Sam, you’re a mess.”</p>
<p>“Learned from the best,” Sam got out, fishing for Dean’s laughter.</p>
<p>His brother did laugh, and Sam felt just a little better. Then he was told to lie down on his back, and Dean crouched over by his feet, looking at him dead on.</p>
<p>“Yeah, this is uncomfortable,” Sam told him.</p>
<p>“Shut up. Concentrating.”</p>
<p>“You, concentrating?”</p>
<p>“Didn’t I tell you to shut up?”</p>
<p>Sam decided to listen to him, though he didn’t like the way Dean was frowning. Sam looked down at himself to see if he could notice the same thing. Without any warning, Dean got up quickly, and then pulled on Sam’s feet.</p>
<p>“Ow! What the fuck?”</p>
<p>“Testing something.”</p>
<p>Dean was crouching down again, peering at him.</p>
<p>“Uh… Not like I went to medical school or anything, but I’m pretty sure one leg isn’t supposed to be raised up a little more than the other.”</p>
<p>“Which one?” Sam asked.</p>
<p>“Right one. You have a lot of pain there?”</p>
<p>“In the hip.”</p>
<p>“So… right hip is out of place? And uh, I’m not gonna try figuring out your pelvis, but I’m sure that’s not right either. Sammy, Sammy, Sammy…” Dean got up, and pat Sam on the thigh. Thankfully Sam was lying down with his legs straight out, so the action didn’t hurt much. “You are one hell of a mess.”</p>
<p>“So what do we do?”</p>
<p>“Well, I can put joints back in the socket, so I guess it’s time to add sub-dislocations to my repertoire. You ready?”</p>
<p>Sam stared at him, wide-eyed.</p>
<p>“Dean, don’t you da—!”</p>
<p>Dean gripped Sam’s side and his right hip.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Almost there!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>